My Angel
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: Troy never believed in horoscopes, nor angels...until now.


* * *

_This is a one shot that I came up with. I hope you like it._

**My Angel**

24 year old Troy Bolton looked at the newspaper in his hand and laughed. He was reading the daily horoscopes in the daily Barcelona papers as he always did. He loved looking at these papers and laughing at the assumptions and predictions they would make based on the month you were born. He continued to read the Spanish newsletter as he walked down the busy Barcelona street. Troy had made a hobby out of looking at the paper every since he had moved to Barcelona about four whole years ago.

Troy had been accepted into a college in California under a basketball and theater scholarship when he was 18. So when he was 20, and halfway through his four year run of college, his college class had took an off campus trip to go and watch the musical festival in Barcelona, Spain. Troy enjoyed the experience and the city so much that he decided to transfer to a college there, the college gratefully accepted him, and he moved to Barcelona. He was also very happy that thanks to years in Spanish Class that he was very fluent in Spanish. After completing his final years in college, he got him a house and settled down by himself.

Now Troy laughed again as he read his horoscope. It read:

**_Usted es mirado. Sea feliz. Su su ángel custodio. Ella le guardará_. **

_You are being watched. Be happy. Its your guardian angel. She will save you.  
_

He laughed a little more to himself as he stopped at the traffic light. He couldn't help but feel sorry for anyone who believed any of this bucket of crap. How possible could someone be watching him?

He glanced up for a brief second after the walking light blinked to the walk signal and started to cross the street. His eyes moved down to the sports section of the paper, not really paying attention to anything else.

He was halfway across the street when he heard a car's horn. He had barely begun to look up when someone knocked him to the ground on the other side of the street. Troy opened his eyes soon enough to see a car speed straight by where he was standing. He turned his head straight when he felt somebody on top of him. He came face to face with a blond haired beauty. He stared up at her and she stared back down at him.

She was absolutely beautiful to Troy. Her hair was a beautiful natural blond color, her face was perfectly round, her cheeks held a rosy color, natural not make up, but her eyes were the most beautiful part about her to him.

Her eyes was a beautiful dark brown color. A chocolate, dark chocolate, color. Just there at that exact moment he could feel such and intensity burning in her eyes, but he didn't know what.

Finally he came to his sense and helped the woman off him and up to her feet.

He racked his head for a few minutes searching for something to say. He finally thought of something.

"Pues, hola."

_"Um, hi."_

"Hola." The girl responded, and Troy could hear her perfect voice ringing in his head.

"Hi."

"Me llamo Troy. ¿Qué es suyo?"

_"My name is Troy. What is yours?"_

"Mi nombre es Sharpay."

_"My name is Sharpay."_

"¿Sharpay? Esto es un nombre realmente bonito."

_"Sharpay? That's a really pretty name."_

"Gracias. Me gusta su nombre también. Troy. Su realmente hermoso e interesante."

_"Thank you. I like your name too. Troy. Its really beautiful and interesting."_

"Sí. Mi mamá dijo que ella me llamó porque el señor envió a un ángel que lo puso en su corazón. Pensé que era realmente gracioso cuando ella me dijo."

_"Yeah. My mom said that she named me because the lord sent an angel who put it in her heart. I thought it was really funny when she told me."_

"¿Por qué?"

_"Why?"_

"Como nunca he creído en nada así. Nada sobrenatural. Voy a la iglesia y todos excepto no pienso que los ángeles son verdaderos. Pienso que ellos son como la falsificación como vampiros, fantasmas, werewolves, y zombis." Troy say Sharpay look at him with some burning emotion in her eyes. Something that looked like...like...like pain.

_"Because I've never believed in anything like that. Nothing supernatural. I go to church and all but I don't think angels are real. I think they're as fake as vampires, ghosts, werewolves, and zombies."_

"Bien esto es una vergüenza, porque creo diferentemente. Creo que los ángeles existen realmente. Pienso que Dios les envía para protegernos."

_"Well that's a shame, because I believe differently. I believe that angels do exist. I think that God sends them to protect us."_

"¿Realmente? ¿Usted cree que los ángeles existen y que ellos nos protegen? ¿Qué más piensa usted que ellos hacen?"

_"Really? You believe that angels exist and that they protect us? What else do you think they do?"_

"Pienso que ellos nos protegen y nos vigilan."

_"I think they protect us and watch over us."_

"¿Como ángeles de guarda?"

_"Like guardian angels?"_

"Sí, exactamente como ángeles de guarda. También creo que algún paseo entre nosotros."

_"Yes, exactly like guardian angels. I also believe that some walk among us."_

"¿Realmente? Bien no creo esto. Nunca he visto a un ángel antes. No pienso que voy a alguna vez visto un ángel."

_"Really? Well I don't believe that. I've never seen an angel before. I don't think I'll ever seen an angel."_

As soon as he said this, he saw a wide smile, one of the most beautifulest smiles he had ever seen, spread across her face. It was simply angelic.

"Bien usted nunca sabe. Siempre podría haber un ángel alrededor de cualquier esquina. O usted podría ser más cercano a uno entonces usted piensa."

_"Well you never know. There could always be an angel around every corner. Or you could be closer to one then you think."_

Troy couldn't help but smile down at her because her smile was so intoxicating. She giggled.

"Bien, gracias por salvar mi vida hoy. Aquel hecho oficialmente le marca como mi ángel de la semana."

_"Well, thank you for saving my life today. That deed officially marks you as my angel of the week."_

"Su bienvenida. Esto no era ningún problema. Ningún problema en absoluto. Me alegro de pensar hasta la vista en mí como su ángel."

_"Your welcome. It was no problem. No problem at all. I'm glad to see you think of me as your angel."_

"Su porque usted es simplemente angelical sólo."

_"Its because you are just simply angelic."_

Troy couldn't help but say it, because it was just simply the truth. Everything about her was angelic.

"¿Usted sabe qué Troy? Usted realmente puede tener razón sobre esto."

_"You know what Troy? You may actually be right about that."_

They stood there for awhile just staring at each other until Sharpay looked around as if someone had called her name. She signed then smiled her beautiful smile at Troy, flashing him her perfect white teeth.

"Siento, pero tengo que ir. Tengo algún otro negocio para ocuparme."

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have some other business to attend to."_

"Esto era la reunión agradable usted Sharpay. Espero verle otra vez."

_"It was nice meeting you Sharpay. I hope to see you again."_

She smiled at him wider.

"No preocupar. Estoy seguro que nos encontraremos otra vez. Muy pronto."

_"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet up again. Very soon."_

He could see some sort of special twinkle in her eye.

"Adiós Sharpay."

_"Bye Sharpay."_

"Le ver alrededor de Troy Matthew Bolton."

_"See you around Troy Matthew Bolton."_

He turned and was about to walk away when he realized something. He turned back toward where he left her.

"But-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw that she was no longer standing there. He looked around and over the crowd of heads hopping to see the blond. He didn't even see her. "I never told you my whole name. How did she know?" He signed.

He then heard a girlish giggle from above him and looked up toward the clouds. "What the-?" He stood there staring at the sky until her heard another girlish giggle that he was sure belonged to Sharpay. He looked down at the daily horoscopes.

**_Usted es mirado. Sea feliz. Su su ángel custodio. Ella le guardará_. **

_You are being watched. Be happy. Its your guardian angel. She will save you._

He smiled then stared back up at the sky. As he stared, he could have swore he saw a beautiful blond with wings soaring through the sky. His smile grew bigger as he whispered,

"My Angel."

* * *

First things first: I am so sorry for not updating my other stories. I have been really busy with school, preparing for our Christmas concert, preparing for our Christmas play and dance at church, and homework. I will update as soon as I get the chance. I'll probably start updating on Saturday.

Next, I really hope you liked this one shot. It was just something that I've been working on for a while now. The Spanish may be a little off, but I hope its alright. Review and tell me what you all think.

**R&R Please**

**Bre**


End file.
